


Bloodshot

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex worker shaming, The Black Emporium Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Cullen's anger needs an outlet. But he doesn't expect to find Samson at the Blooming Rose.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Raleigh Samson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	Bloodshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/gifts).



> Have some sullen!  
> Big thanks to [CLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullenlovesmen) for beta reading this while I was still writing it to get it done on time. A super rush!

* * *

In this city of upheaval and nightmares, The Blooming Rose is a bastion of stability. It looks the same, it smells the same and even the prices stay mostly the same. The ale is of higher quality than the piss at the Hanged Man, and Madam Lusine even manages to keep it cool. Cullen briefly wonders if she's using magic for that, but frankly — he doesn't care tonight.

He hasn't been here for over a year, but tonight... he needs something. Something that no quick wank under the cover can provide. Anger burns in him, frustration gnaws at him. Knight-Commander Meredith made another eight mages tranquil today and he handed her the iron with the red-hot chantry sun for each of them. He had known all of them, strong willed and creative mages, dangerous in their unwillingness to follow orders. 

They were dangerous and he knows what dangerous mages do but still — something doesn't feel right. What used to be fear has turned into anger in his mind; anger that has nowhere to go. In the Gallows, he has to be in control, he can't show that he's unsettled, that he has doubts he doesn't even want to admit to himself. 

An arm slips around his elbow and he almost punches the stranger in the face before he reins his anger in. 

"Knight-Captain Cullen," Madam Lusine says to him. "I haven't seen you in a while." She guides him to a secluded table and sits down with him. "I feel like you're not here for our sweet and soft special."

Cullen's head whips around. 

Madam Lusine lets go of his arm and moves to the edge of the bank, giving him space. "Experience, Knight-Captain. Tell me then, what do you need."

Cullen swallows hard and forces himself to unclench his fists, before he draws blood with his fingernails. "Hard. Fast. " He spits the words out. "A man. I... I may hurt him."

"I see." Madam Lusine nods and gets up. "Come with me." She leads him up the stairs and opens a door at the far end of the upper hallway. "Your whore will be with you shortly. He likes pain but— " she turns at the door and looks at him, "you're not allowed to kill him or cause permanent injuries. Is that understood?"

Cullen nods. "Yes."

She pulls the door closed behind her and Cullen paces. He paces from the door to the window and back, avoiding getting close to the large bed. The bed looks far too soft and nice for what he has in mind, for what he needs. The anger is back, boiling, snapping at the air like a rabid dog, and his cock is painfully hard.

The door opens and closes again. Cullen turns around.

"Now, this is a surprise," a familiar voice says. The man steps closer and light from the candles falls on his face. 

Cullen takes a harsh breath. "Samson."

Samson leans against the doorframe, a smile on his face. His skin has an ashen color and his eyes lie deep in his skull, almost hidden in shadow. Cullen didn't think he would have survived being cut off from the regular supply of lyrium, but apparently he found a way. His hands don't tremble and he is much more relaxed than when he last saw him.

"Knight-Captain Cullen Rutherford, never would have thought to see you here."

Cullen turns to the window, his fists opening and closing. The anger is still boiling in him, needing an outlet. "This isn't my first time here, despite what you think. Tell Madam Lusine to send someone else."

"Why?" Samson pushes himself off from the doorframe and walks up behind Cullen. "The precious Knight-Captain doesn't want to fuck me? You don't want to get your dick dirty or what?"

Cullen whirls around and pushes Samson against the wall. "Shut up." His hand tightens around his throat but Samson just laughs.

"You think I can't take you?"

"Samson," Cullen growls in warning. The thread by which he holds onto his sanity frays with every moment that Samson stares at him with his bloodshot eyes.

Samson grins, licking his teeth. "What do you want, Cullen? Want me to suck your cock all nice and pretty?"

The anger snaps inside of Cullen and he snarls. A dainty table leans against the wall and creaks dangerously when Cullen throws Samson against it. "Bend over, whore."

Samson laughs again. Cullen slams his face against the table and presses his hand on Samson's neck. Samson doesn't wear anything under his shirt and his ass glitters with oil. Cullen opens his belt with one hand and pushes his trousers down. He has never been harder, never been more desperate to fuck. 

"Come on!" Samson rasps. 

Cullen's vision narrows and with a grunt he pushes against Samson's rim. He doesn't have time for preparations, for soft and slow. He thrusts into Samson as hard as he can and Samson screams. 

"Is that all, Cullen?" Samson still laughs, despite Cullen's fingernails digging into his neck. 

"Shut up, fucking whore."

"Make me, little templar." 

Cullen snarls and snaps his hips forward. He pushes in all the way, pulls back out and thrusts in with all his strength. Samson cries out, his hands clenching around the edge of the table. Cullen keeps thrusting, hard and fast, Samson yelling at him to go harder.

The table, giving one last creak, breaks down under them. Cullen slips out, falling on top of Samson. Samson pushes him off and crawls away from the debris, but Cullen grabs his leg and pulls him back before he reaches the bed. 

"On your back." Cullen holds Samson's eyes with a glare and his hand tightens around his throat again. He pushes his knees back, folding Samson in half and thrusts back into his hole. 

Samson coughs and Cullen lets his hand go slack, letting him breathe. Samson grins again. "Fuck me, Knight-Captain. Come on, can't you go harder?"

"Fuck," Cullen barks, "fuck you!"

His hand tightens around Samson's throat again, his body moving on its own, thrusting into the templar under him, Samson’s bloodshot eyes watching him, he's still grinning, even as his eyes go wide and Cullen should let him breathe but his hand doesn't listen to him and he's close, he needs this, he —

With a cry he pushes in one last time, pleasure spiking, his hand going slack, and Samson coughs as he comes in thick spurts over his stomach. Cullen feels him clench around his cock, milking him through his release, and he falls on Samson's body.

He comes back to his senses when Samson pushes him off, pulling his shirt back down. He stands up and walks to the door without looking around. At the door he halts, his hand on the doorframe. "It's been a pleasure, Knight-Captain." 

Cullen watches the door close behind Samson. He breathes slowly and sits up.

The anger is muted, for now. But he feels it coming back, biting at everything.


End file.
